Known doorframe structures are disclosed, for example, in JP2002-211243A (paragraph 0028, FIG. 4, FIG. 8), JPH11-342745A and JP H11-263126A (FIG. 4). The doorframe structure disclosed in JP2002-211243A is known as a triangular-garnish type-doorframe, wherein, a garnish made of resin is utilized to cover a substantially triangular opening formed between an upper guide of a door sash (a pillar sash of a door sash) and a window glass.
The doorframe structures disclosed in JPH11-342745A and JPH11-263126A are known as division bar type-doorframes, wherein an opening, formed between the upper guide of a door sash (pillar sash of a door sash) and a division bar (partition sash), is covered by means of a partition panel.
However, according to the doorframe structure disclosed in JP2002-211243A, because the upper guide and the garnish exist independently, a dividing line between the upper guide and the garnish has tended to protrude outwards, thus spoiling the external appearance of the door frame. Further, because the upper guide, the window glass guide and the pillar outer panel are all made of different materials, a sense of uniformity has been lacked and the external appearance of the vehicle has suffered. Furthermore, according to such a doorframe structure, the garnish needs to be painted when it is not mounted on the doorframe, and for this reason, the doorframe has not been manufactured integrally. In addition, a gap has existed on the outside of the vehicle between the upper guide and the garnish, and this has resulted in whistling of the wind while the vehicle is moving.
On the other hand, according to the doorframe structures disclosed in JPH11-342745A and JP H11-263126A, depending on its position, the division bar can block a visual range. In addition, the number of parts used has increased, such as a weather strip fixed to an entire rim of the partition panel, and a bracket used for fixing the division bar. In consequence, the number of man-hours required has increased, and levels of productivity have dropped drastically. Further, in the same manner as the doorframe structure disclosed in JP2002-211243A, according to the doorframe structures disclosed in JPH11-342745A and JP H11-263126A, the garnish needs to be painted when it is not mounted on the doorframe, and for this reason, the doorframe has not been manufactured integrally. In addition, a gap has existed on the outside of the vehicle between the upper guide and the garnish, and this has resulted in whistling of the wind while the vehicle is moving.
Thus, a need exists to provide a doorframe structure in which an upper guide is easily formed, and which can lead to amelioration in the external appearance of the vehicle. The present invention has been made in view of the above circumstances and provides such a doorframe structure.